1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to an HDD frame, which can be combined or taken apart without any tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid technological advancement means computer must be able to have better processing and storage abilities. Since storage devices, such as HDDs, are cheap, it is common to install several HDDs in a computer to provide better storage capability. Hence, HDD frames, which are used to fix HDDs, are deposited in most computer cases.
In addition, HDD frames may include a HDD cable bracket to fix HDD cables, which are connected to the HDDs. In the prior art, HDD cable brackets are fixed on HDD frames with screws. Hence, tools, such as screwdrivers or other tools, are needed to fix or remove the HDD cable brackets. However, it is inconvenient to fix or remove the HDD cable brackets without any tools.
Above all, it is an important issue to design a HDD frame, which can be combined or taken without any tools.